


They get what they deserve

by sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mates, takes place after 3a but before 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek climbs through Stiles' window injured and covered in blood. Stiles cleans him up and lets him stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They get what they deserve

Stiles startles awake to a loud sound. He slowly sits up and looks around his room, finally noticing his window is open.

“Who’s there?” he calls out.

His answer is a low groan. Stiles flips on his bedside lamp, and after a few moments his eyes adjust and he can make out Derek’s hunched over body, which is clearly covered in blood.

“What happened?” Stiles asks, as he leaps out of bed. He crouches down next to Derek and gently pushes him onto his back so he can assess the damage. His shirt is full of holes and soaked in blood.

“Hunters were waiting for me when I got home,” Derek explains.

“So you came here,” Stiles adds. He’s really not surprised as it’s not the first, second, or even third time Derek has shown up when he’s been in trouble. “Okay, well, let’s get you out of these bloody clothes.”

Derek allows Stiles to remove his shirt, which allows Stiles to see that his chest is a mess of dried blood and healing wounds. Stiles thinks for a minute then leaves the room. He’s back in a few minutes with a tub of warm water, a wash cloth, and a towel. He kneels down next to Derek and dips the wash cloth in the water, then starts to gently clean the blood off of Derek’s chest.

“Am I hurting you?” Stiles asks?  
“I’m mostly healed now,” Derek answers.

Stiles focuses on cleaning Derek, avoiding eye contact, since this is kind of awkward, and now that’s actually cleaning Derek, he realizes he probably could have let Derek do this himself, and it’s not his fault if he gets hypnotized by the smooth muscles and hard lines of Derek’s abs. After a few minutes Derek grabs Stiles’ hand, “I think that’s good.”

Stiles hands Derek the towel to dry off and leaves to take the water and wash cloth back to the bathroom. When he returns Derek has removed his blood soaked jeans and is standing in the middle of Stiles’ room in just his boxers.

“I think we’ve established before that I really don’t have any clothes that will fit you, but maybe something of my dad’s?” Stiles suggests, trying not to look at Derek’s nearly naked body, because now is not the time to be popping a boner.

Derek nods and Stiles leaves the room again. A few minutes later Stiles returns with a t-shirt and a pair of linen pajama pants. He tosses them at Derek and waits while he gets dressed.

“So I take it it’s not safe for you to go back to your loft?” Stiles asks.

Derek shakes his head.

“You can stay here for as long as you need. I’ll tell Dad in the morning.” Stiles offers.

“Thanks,” Derek says.

Stiles notices that he looks and sounds exhausted.

“Uh, I’ll take the floor then.” Derek says.

Stiles frowns.

“Derek, I’ve got a queen size, we can share. Just stay on your side of the bed, yeah?”

Derek nods. Stiles flops down on his side of the bed and turns off the lamp. The bed barely moves when Derek slips into the other side.

The next time Stiles wakes up it is because his alarm is going off. It’s time to get up and get ready for school. He tries to sit up, but there is a weight anchoring him down to the bed and a warm body pressed firmly against his back. Stiles looks down and notices an arm draped across his waist and suddenly everything from the night before comes back to him.

“Derek, wake up!” Stiles squirms, trying to get away from Derek.

Derek just groans and his grip on Stiles tightens.

“Derek!” Stiles says louder this time and slaps at the arm around his waist.

That does it. Derek jerks awake and pulls away from Stiles like he’s been burned.

“Thanks. I know I’m cute and cuddly and all, but I’ve got to get ready for school,” Stiles says cheekily as he gets out of bed. He grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom to get ready for school. After filling his dad in on the events of last night, telling Derek there is food in the refrigerator, and grabbing Pop Tarts for his own breakfast, he grabs his backpack and hops in his Jeep to head to school.

“Why do you smell like Derek?” Are the first words from Scott’s mouth as soon as he sees his best friend.

“Because we slept together last night,” Stiles says with a completely straight face.

Scott’s jaw drops and Stiles manages to remain calm for about thirty seconds before he cracks up. He then fills Scott in on the events of last night. The rest of the day is the normal school stuff and Stiles heads directly home after to check on Derek.

“Honey, I’m home!” Stiles calls out as he steps through the front door. His dad is still at work, so he heads off in search of Derek. He finds him in his room, lounging on his bed, reading a book. Stiles flops down next to him.

“So what did you do all day?” Stiles asks.

Derek holds up the book. Stiles leans over, “Whatcha reading? Oh, that’s a good one. So whatcha wanna do now?”

Derek closes the book and puts it next to him on the bed. “We should probably get the pack together and discuss what to do about the hunters.”

“Oh! I almost forgot, Allison and her dad are going to approach the hunters and try to get all of that sorted out.”

“Oh,” Derek says, looking defeated.

“So we’re free to do whatever.” Stiles says, wagging his eyebrows.

Derek doesn’t suggest anything, so Stiles asks, “So why did you choose my window to crawl through last night?”

Derek shrugs. “Scott already has a full house with Isaac. I didn’t think the Argents would appreciate a werewolf showing up in the middle of the night.

“Oh,” Stiles says, “So it’s not my awesome pack mom skills?”

“Pack mom what?” Derek says, and Stiles is fairly certain he almost laughed.

“Pack mom. Everybody has a part, and I’m obviously the pack mom.”

“Why not the pack dad?” Derek asks.

“Because you’re the pack dad.” Stiles says, like it’s obvious.

“What?”

“Yeah, you keep everyone safe, and you’re the most knowledgeable, you have seniority,” Stiles explains.

“So does that make us married?” Derek asks, then quickly follows up with, “Wait, forget I said that.”

“But you did, no take backs! And we did wake up with you spooning me this morning!” Stiles says grinning.

Derek buries his face in his hands. “I did that unconsciously!”

“Yeah, but the unconscious mind does what you’d really like to do when you’re conscious anyway,” Stiles says, “You like me! You want to date me! You think I’m sexy!”

Derek peeks at Stiles through his fingers. “You’re underage.”

Stiles is silent for a minute. “That’s your only argument? Are you saying you actually like me?” Stiles asks, taking Derek’s hands in his own and pulling them away from his face.

“You’re the Sheriff’s son.”

“And who better to protect me than the big bad wolf?” Stiles says as he climbs into Derek’s lap, guiding Derek’s hands to his waist and then cupping Derek’s face with his hands. Stiles leans in and captures Derek’s mouth. His lets his fingers rub over the stubble on Derek’s chin as he works open Derek’s lips with his tongue. It’s a slow and sweet kiss. Stiles isn’t in a hurry. He’s finally got what he wants and he’s not planning on letting him go. When he finally pulls back to catch his breath, Derek whines. Stiles laughs.

“How long?” Stiles asks.

Derek frowns.

“How long have you wanted this?” Stiles clarifies.

“Since you held me up in the pool,” Derek answers.

Stiles nods, satisfied.

“I thought you were hot the first time I saw you. I mean, your body, it’s like John Mayer wrote that annoying song about your body, but you’re a very frustrating person. You eventually grew on me. And I’ve got to say that I have developed a kink for being pushed into walls,” Stiles says with a smirk. “Ok enough talking.” Stiles leans in for another kiss, this time it’s a little more heated. He lets his hands drift down Derek’s neck, down his chest, to the hem of his t-shirt and then under the t-shirt. When his fingers meet warm skin, Derek moans. Stiles can’t help but smile at the sound. He pulls back as he pushes the shirt up and off of Derek.

“Your turn,” Derek says and he removes Stiles’ shirt, then he flips their position, gently placing Stiles on his back before climbing on top.

Stiles lets his hands roam over Derek’s back and then up through his hair while Derek licks and kisses down Stiles neck and chest. Then Derek’s unzipping his pants and tugging them down along with his boxers. Stiles lifts his hips up to help him out. He can’t believe he’s finally about to lose his virginity and with Derek Hale of all people. He can’t stop smiling. Derek’s eyes meet his and he’s smiling too as he gets off the bed to remove his pants. When Derek moves back on top of Stiles, their erections slide against each other and Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth, arching up off the bed to get more skin on skin contact.

“Is this what you want?” Derek asks.

“Hell yes!” Stiles answers.

Derek laughs before kissing him. “Do you have any, uh, lube?”

“Do I have any lube? I’m a teenage boy, of course I have lube!” Stiles answers with a laugh. He points to the side of the bed, “Drawer.”

Once the lube is acquired, Derek slides off Stiles and flips him over onto his stomach. He slicks up a finger and begins to work on slowly loosening up Stiles while pressing kisses all over his back.

“You ever do this to yourself?” Derek asks.

“Yeah, I’m a curious kind of guy.” Stiles answers. “You ever been with a guy before?”

“No.”

“Aw, I’m special!”

“Yeah, you’re certainly special, Stiles.” Derek says with obvious fondness.

By now Derek has three fingers in him and Stiles is rocking back into them, trying to get Derek to find that spot.

“I think I’m ready now,” Stiles says, “but I want to do this face to face.”

“Whatever you want,” Derek says as Stiles turns over.

Derek moves Stiles’ legs over his shoulders and lines himself up with Stiles’ hole, “You sure you’re ready?”

“I’ve been ready for a long time,” Stiles answers with a huge grin on his face.

Derek smiles back. He pushes in as slowly as possible, keeping his eyes locked on Stiles’ the entire time. He takes Stiles’ hand and brings it to his lips. “You okay?”

Stiles nods. “You’re huge, but it doesn’t hurt. I just feel really… full, a good kind of full.”

When Derek is fully in, he stops. He rubs his hands over Stiles’ hip bones, sliding his fingers along the dips.

“Okay, you can move,” Stiles says.

Derek starts off slow, too slow for Stiles. “Faster, I can take it.”

Derek obeys and soon Stiles is pushing back to meet his thrusts. It feels good, but he knows it can feel better, maybe if… “Come here, I want to kiss you.”

Derek leans down, changing his angle and there it is, Stiles’ whole body is shuddering, and he’s forgot about kissing Derek, “Do that again.” He has trouble keeping his eyes open, but when he glances at Derek, he can see he's smiling, and Derek just keeps hitting that spot. He knows he won’t last much longer. He’s surprised he’s lasted this long with as hot as Derek is and with it being his first time. “I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay,” Derek says and he wraps his hand around Stiles’ cock. It only takes a few tugs and Stiles is coming screaming Derek’s name. Derek follows soon after, moving Stiles’ legs off his shoulders just in time before collapsing on top of Stiles, giving him a sloppy kiss.

“Oh my God that was awesome,” Stiles says.

Stiles doesn’t register that Derek hasn’t pulled out yet until he starts to feel like Derek is swelling inside of him.

“Uh Derek? What’s happening?” Stiles asks, thinking maybe he’s just imagining it, so he’s not too freaked out yet.

Derek groans, “There’s probably something I should tell you.”

“So tell me,” Stiles says, now sure that Derek is growing inside of him, which is the opposite of what happens after a guy comes.

“I lied earlier, about how long I’ve known. I’ve known since I met you.”

“What?” Stiles says, a little high pitched, “Like love at first sight? Or lust?”

“Not exactly.”

“Okay, like what exactly? And what does that have to do with what is happening with your dick in my ass right now?”

“It’s called a knot.” Derek explains.

“A knot? Life a wolf’s knot? You’re knotting me? Are you serious?” Now Stiles is definitely freaking out.

“Stiles, calm down. It’ll go down in a while,” Derek says in a soothing voice, bringing his hand up to cup Stiles’ chin and looking directly into his eyes.

Stiles nods, “Okay, so why are you knotting me?”

Derek takes a deep breath, “Because you’re my mate.”

“Mate?”

“It basically means I’ve chosen you. I don’t want anyone else.”

“Like forever?”

“Forever.” Derek lets that sink in, “How does that make you feel?”

“Like the luckiest guy in the world.”


End file.
